lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Newton
' Mike Newton' is the son of Yanis, and Nina Newton making him a member of House Newton. Mike Newton was married to Emma Stone following the exodus of the Bretonians into England, and in this marriage he has found happiness and his first child. Once one of the most eligable bachelors of the Kingdom, he found his fortune destroyed overnight when his families holdings in Aquintaine were wiped out during the War in France. This has basically put him and his family back at the bottom in a new land, where your actions are more responsible for your rise, then your last name. Finding himself for the first time needing to work really hard, he moved forward and expanded the holdings of his family in the areas of Plymouth where the farming operations became extremely important. His wife in Emma Stone was a constant source of happiness for him, as they had been together for years, and their love showed no signs of ending anytime soon. History Early History Aranged Marriage and War in France Main Article : War in France :"We were thirteen when our marriage was happening so it would be impossible and a lie to say that I loved him back then. It took me a long time to realize that what I felt for him was a love so deep that no amount of time, or space would ever seperate us from eachother." :-Emma Stone Emma Stone had been arranged to marry Mike Newton who was the heir to the wealthy House Newton which was once again rising in Londonium as a powerful house. House Eisenburg the Lords of House Stone and House Newton came to the deal in order to bring the two houses closer together, and they hoped secondary that the two would get along and for sure have many children. When Emma first met Mike she was suprised at how much of a gentlemen he was, and their initial series of gaurded meetings left Emma with the notion that her marriage would be a happy one. Once she was finally married to him she spent the first part of their marriage waiting for the other shoe to drop and see the part of Mike that was bad or something that she would hate, but that moment never came. With the knowledge that he was just a good guy she gave herself to him, and the two bonded over their shared love for horses, and the country. During the tail end of the second book she is now involved in a healthy marriage with, and at the end of the Rise of Lucerne they are expecting their first child. Coming to England Present Day Relationships Emma Stone See Also : Emma Stone Emma Stone and Mike Newton were arranged to be married at the age of 13 so niether of them ever had a chance to meet anyone elce romantically or gain any experiance. There romance would only begin late in the Fall of France, when Mike came to bed, and they both realized that was probably the last night they would be sleeping in France. Both of them cried together for everything they'd lost, and forever they were scared was going to happen, and they fell asleep holding eachother. The years since they have come to England have been a transition, but they realize that they have eachother, and this has brought the two increasingly closer. Category:Kingdom of Bretonia Category:People Category:House Newton